1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for connectors for transmitting a high-speed and high-density information signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, connectors for high-speed serial data transmission have been developed, wherein the number of components is reduced, and physical dimensions of the connector are reduced without sacrificing electric performance, latch performance, and a connection force. The connectors include a shielding configuration for reducing noise, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-345150.
Such a countermeasure against the noise is also applied to connectors for high-speed and high-density balanced transmission as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-059593.
Although a cable harness has a noise shielding structure, since signal lines are exposed in a connector, an enclosure of the connector is provided with a noise shielding structure so that noise entering into the connector may be intercepted and so that noise may not leak out of the connector. This is for preventing malfunctioning of a computer, and the like, due to the noise invading into the signal line of the cable harness.
Recently and continuing, the clock frequency of CPUs (central processing unit) is increasing to the order of GHz. Accordingly, connectors are required to be capable of handling several GHz to dozens of GHz. In this case, the wavelength of the information signal transmitted by the signal line based on the clock frequency ranges from dozens of cm to several cm. Accordingly, shielding of noise at the connector becomes more important than ever, that is, a still more stringent countermeasure against the noise is required.